


Mace Windu et le golf Mandalorien

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Parody, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Mace Windu a besoin de se détendre. Pourquoi pas en jouant au golf ? La version Mandalorienne a son intérêt





	Mace Windu et le golf Mandalorien

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à la review d'Anna Taure sur le chapitre 49 de Et paf !dans la galaxie Star Wars : "Faut croire que la tête de Jango ne revient vraiment pas à Mace ; la preuve : il l'expédie aussi loin que possible chaque fois qu'il la voit !", j'ai pensé à Mace Windu jouant au golf avec le casque (ou la tête) de Jango XD

Être chef du conseil Jedi était  
Une lourde responsabilité  
Du coup pour se détendre et respirer  
Mace Windu s'était choisi un sport  
Même si c'était encore de l'effort  
Étrangement cela le reposait

Dans un green intérieur de Coruscant  
Il empoignait à pleines mains un manche  
Autre que celui de l'arme à ses hanches  
Et oubliait ses tracas quotidiens  
En pratiquant le golf Mandalorien  
Où la balle était ce qui vous tourmente

Dans son cas il avait choisi le casque  
À défaut de pouvoir prendre la tête  
Pourrissante du défunt Jango Fett  
Il fallait respecter un minimum  
De sens sanitaire et de décorum  
S'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis à ses basques

L'inimitié des vrais Mandaloriens  
Envers les Jedi était une excuse  
À laquelle il se raccrochait par ruse  
Plutôt que d'avouer l'irritation  
Que Jango lui ait fait forte impression  
Et l'ait forcé à le tuer de sa main

Et maintenant il avait tous ses clones  
À commander, protéger, prendre en charge  
Alors qu'ils avaient le même visage  
Que ce chasseur de primes intriguant  
Qui essayait de vous tuer en offrant  
Pour votre protection ses propres clones

Tout n'était plus que chaos à présent  
Se répandant à un rythme infernal  
En les forçant à être général  
De guerre au lieu que la paix ils assurent  
Il y avait trop de points de rupture  
Au moins il n'aurait point de cheveux blancs

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
